


work song

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Marriage, Masturbation, hades breaking several traffic laws lmao, hades just misses his wife, some more zestyness for ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If gods could die, Hades wholeheartedly believed that work would be the death of him.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 141





	work song

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little more difficult to write because of the dynamic, but enjoy the spiciness none the less!! title is from hozier's "work song"  
> 💙

If gods could die, Hades wholeheartedly believed that work would be the death of him.

The stack of paperwork he was forcing himself to finish by the end of the day was boring him to tears, groaning internally as the stack only seemed to get bigger and bigger. He decided to give himself a break, leaning back into his black leather chair and taking off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt an inevitable tension headache forming behind his temple. He stood to stretch, grimacing at the sound of his joints cracking. He really was turning into an old man.

_Maybe I’ll get so old that I don’t have to do any of this stupid paperwork anymore_ , he grumbled to himself. He was feeling every bit of an old man as he believed himself to be. He laughed at himself when he remembered the very first time he referred to himself as “old” in front of Persephone, her smile turning into a small frown as she squished his face between both of her hands.

“ _Don’t call yourself that!”_ He recalls her saying, “ _you’re not an old man, you’re my silver fox_ ”, before she bombarded his face with kisses, chuckling to himself at the memory. He turned to look at the photo of Persephone he kept at his desk, her face a blissful distraction from the oppressive presence of paperwork.

Persephone. His beautiful little wife. He had that picture taken of her the day of her coronation as queen, her hair pulled back into a tight bun, long black earrings dangling from her ears and meeting her black dress. Her crown rested on top of her head as if it was always meant to be there, the black metal resting triumphantly on top of slicked back hair. He touched the picture with his thumb, wishing that the feeling of the frame was the feeling of her face instead.

His wife had been called back to the mortal realm for what her mother would only tell her was “urgent mortal business”. Whatever _that_ meant, he thought with a roll of her eyes. Demeter would find any reason to prevent Persephone from spending time with her husband, much to her annoyance and his displeasure.

Persephone went back to the mortal realm with the upmost dignity and grace, promising Hades that she would be back no later than two weeks. Still, Hades hated the feeling of laying in their big bed without her, and even the dogs were beginning to somberly pad around the house after noticing their mama’s absence.

Hades continued to stare at the picture, trying to distract himself with all the little moments they shared together, desperately trying to think of _anything_ that would take his mind off of his bureaucratic responsibilities.

He thought of her smile, which was the first thing he saw every morning. He thought of the way she decorated their house with all of the plants she brought back from the mortal realm, and how she named every single one of them. He thought of the way she would take time out of her day to love on each and every one of their dogs, even when Cordon Bleu stubbornly refused to give into how much he loved mama’s petting sessions.

Fates, he missed his wife. It had only been four days and he was already a pathetic mopey mess. If this paperwork wasn’t the cause of his death, parting from his wife during spring time in the mortal realm was most certainly going to be the culprit.

He stared at the picture some more, taking in every excruciating detail. His eyes zoned in to the way her black tight dress dipped at her cleavage, her breasts threatening to spill out of the dress had they made it any tighter. He groaned at the thought, arousal already stirring as he thought of the breasts he loved to love on.

_She’s been gone for less than a week and you can’t even keep it in your pants, you dirty old man._

Hades shoved his shame down as he began to palm himself through his trousers, imagining Persephone’s little palm taking the place of his own. Staring at the picture, he thought of how he would’ve loved to rip that dress right off of her, kneading and suckling on her breasts that were far too beautiful to be constricted by clothing.

He began to think of all the things about Persephone that drove him crazy. Her thick, endlessly warm thighs, the stretch marks that adorned her hips and breasts, the small arch in her poised little feet. The perfect curve of her ass, and how it fit perfectly in his hands.

Before he even knew it his pants were unbuttoned and his cock was free from his boxers, giving himself long strokes as he continued to think about his wife. He prayed to the gods that no one else was in the office, checking the clock and squinting to see the time. 10:45. There was no way in hell anyone else was here.

Hades closed his eyes and reclined back in his chair, stroking himself at a faster pace as he thought about the delicious sounds Persephone makes as he explores her body, and how absolutely _raunchy_ she sounds when his head is in between her legs. His breath gets shallower as he pumps faster, grunting and groaning and trying to imagine Persephone’s cute little moans intermingling with his.

He thinks about how wild he gets when he’s finally inside her, and how she begs him to go harder and faster, nails leaving little scratch marks on his back as she inches closer and closer to his chest. He groans when he thinks about all the times he took her like an animal, Persephone’s gentle encouragements egging him on. “ _That’s it Hades- oh gods, you fuck me so good”_ , she would say as he would continue fucking into her like a mad man, her haughty moans signaling how turned on she was.

That was all Hades needed to bring him over the edge, coming with an undignified moan into his own hand. A weak cry of “ _Persephone”_ left his lips as he tumbled back down from his high, grimacing at the mess he made on his lap and the corner of his desk. He quickly reached for his pocket square (a pink one with little white flowers, Persephone’s favorite) and cleaned himself and the desk off, the promise of a hot shower being the only reason for wanting to be at home without his wife.

Hades took several breaths to calm himself down- even when she wasn’t here, she still drove him absolutely wild- before collecting himself and his things and packing up to go home. Fuck it, the paperwork could be finished tomorrow. Maybe he’ll make Thanatos do it, just so he could stop being annoying for at least a couple of hours.

He took one last look at the picture of Persephone, muttering a quiet “ _I love you”_ to the frame as if she could hear, and headed to the door. As soon as he was in his car his phone began to vibrate, quickly answering the call, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Salutations”, Hades said, using his normal monotone voice with his usual monotone greeting. This better be important.

“ _Hey there, my little silver fox.”_

Hades broke into the biggest smile as he heard his wife coo over the phone, pulling his phone away and making sure it was her and not his tired mind playing tricks on him. Sure enough, “Sweetness ❤️” read on the caller ID, causing Hades to giggle internally like a teenage girl talking to her crush for the first time. Maybe he wasn’t such an old man after all.

“Persephone,” he began, her name like a prayer on his lips, “what time is it in the mortal realm? I assumed you would be asleep already.” He couldn’t hold back a yawn as he finished his sentence. He couldn’t wait to go home, shower, and climb into bed and fall into a deep sleep before he noticed a lack of Persephone next to him.

“Things got wrapped up early in the mortal realm,” Persephone said, giggles struggling to be contained behind her words, “so I came back a little bit early. Come home to me, my love.”

Persephone couldn’t even finish her sentence before the engine of his car roared to life, peeling out of the parking garage, driving rules be damned.

“I’m on my way.” He exclaimed, zooming down the street. “Might I ask, why are you still up? You’re usually always sleepy by this time.” He said with a chuckle, balancing his phone between his neck and his shoulder and keeping both hands on the wheel. At least he was obeying some sort of driving law.

“Well, you know I just had to take care of the babies before I settled in for the night”, she said, the “babies” she was referring to being the dogs and the plants, “but I was waiting for my husband to get home from his long day at work. I already have a bath running for the both of us.” He could already hear the cheekiness in her tone, now going several miles faster than he was a second ago.

Hades made it home in approximately nine minutes, his new personal best.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback much appreciated <3


End file.
